021214-RepresentativeMemo
CAA: Okay, thanks for joining us Meouet. CTC: Ṭhạnk yọu fọṙ ịnvịṭịng mė. CCT: Hello Meouet, HOW are you? CTC: Aḃọuṭ ṭhė sạmė ạs ḃėfọṙė, ịf nọṭ ạ lịṭṭlė mọṙė∴ hṙm∴ I'll fịnḍ ṭhė wọṙḍ. CTC: Gėṭṭịng ạ lịṭṭlė wọṙn-ḍọwn. CAA: Balish just asked me about what's going on in Team Slammajamm's land, so I figured it'd be best to talk about it in this memo in case you guys end up having to fight imps like these, too, eventually. CTC: Oh, gọọḍ ịḍėạ. CCT: Yes. EXPLAIN the problem. CAA: Okay, so these imps of ours are KIND OF huge buttholes. CAA: They've got Kate's crowantulas on 'em, like they did in our last world, but now they've also got Beau's queen prototype-y thingy. Plus they're armored now and have some sort of weird computer-y dealy that seems super smart and super advanced. CAA: Oh, and apparently they can assimilate other machines thanks to the computer-y dealy, because they grabbed Aura's bass guitar and now they seem to have Life powers. CAA: We watched one resurrect a fallen comrade. CAA: Well, not ONE. A bunch of them did it together. CTC: Ṭhạṭ's ạ ḃịṭ scạṙy∴ CAA: Yeah. It is. CCT: That's not GOOD. As I mentioned to Beau, the ONLY 'armor' THING I can think of is a Knight Helm I threw into Nullar's SPRITE. CAA: Hmm. So Katie's stuff, Beau's stuff, and Null's stuff. Plus whoever the computer thing belonged to. CCT: Right. Do you have ANY idea where THAT may have come from? CAA: I don't. When we hold our strategy meeting I might try to see if any of the others know what it might have been though. CAA: Maybe that'll give us some clue how to fight it. CAA: We've got a COUPLE of ideas, actually, so we're far from giving up hope. But we're going to have to fight a lot smarter than we have been up till now. CCT: It would be a GOOD IDEA to ask around, to FIND that out. I BELIEVE the best course, at least to make your imps EASIER to deal with, would be to FIND the sprite CONTAINING the MOST challanging peice and DESTROY that sprite, or UNPROTOTYPE it, like what happened with Libby. CAA: Since I'm Beau's server, right now I'm focusing on making her house more defensible. I don't have a lot of build grist, so I'm having to be conservative about it though. CAA: Hmm. Can we do that? I figured Kate was only able to do that because of some sort of time shenanigans. I never did ask her how she did it though. CTC: Ṭhėy hạvė lịfė pọwėṙs∴ Is ạnyọnė ọn yọuṙ ṭėạm ạ ḍėsṭṙucṭịvė ạspėcṭ? CCT: Libby OFFERED to help me DESTROY Reenha, but THIS may be more important. CAA: Maybe. Maybe not. These things were tough, and we didn't manage to kill the one we fought, but that's mostly because it absconded to a safe place where there were tons of them. CAA: So if we come prepared and work as a team better, next time we might be able to take them on. CAA: But I'll keep your idea in mind if we can't dent them next time we fight them. CCT: I have YET to see any imps on MY land, so I am UNSURE what is going on. CTC: Wė'vė nọṭ ṙun ạcṙọss ịmps∴ wė hạvė mėṙfọlk, whịch I ạm ạssumịng wọulḍ ḃė ṭhė cọnsọṙṭs. CGT ceased dreaming. CAA: That's probably lucky, Meouet, if you guys are on a deadline! CCT: Right. Sami, anything ELSE that you wish to SHARE before Meouet goes into HER world details? CAA: Oh, and to answer your question, no, I don't think we have any destructive aspects. CAA: Two hope players, one light player, one life player, one mind player who doesn't seem to be able to use his mind-y powers, and me, a breath player. CTC: Oh wọw. CAA: Some of us know how to USE our powers to fight, like I can call down twisters and Beau fired off a sweet laser, but I don't think most of them are meant to be destructive really. CAA: Anyway, yeah, I think that's all I have to share about our team's exploits. Meouet, if you'd like to talk about your land, please go ahead. CCT: Yes, we should MOVE ON, if that's all you wish to SHARE Sami. Meouet, how is the WATER world? CTC: Oh. Wėll, Ṙyspọṙ's lạnḍ∴ wė'vė ḃėėn fọṙṭunạṭė nọṭ ṭọ hạvė ṭọ sṭṙịfė much ṭhus fạṙ. Iṭ sėėms wė'ṙė ọn ạ 6 wėėk∴ ạh ạ lịṭṭlė lėss nọw∴ ḍėạḍlịnė ṭọ ṙėvėṙsė ṭhịs ḍė-ėvọluṭịọn spėll ọṙ wė wịll ạll ṙėmạịnėḍ fịnnėḍ. CCT: And the WAYS to reverse the spell? CTC: Accọṙḍịng ṭọ ṭhė cọnsọṙṭ wė mėṭ, ṭhė spėll ịs nọṭ mėạnṭ ṭọ ḃė ṙėvėṙsė. Sọ fạṙ wė knọw, ṭhė Kịng Wịẓạṙḍ musṭ ṙėvėṙsė ṭhė spėll. CTC: As ḃọṭh ọf yọu hạvė ḃėėn ṭọlḍ, ṭhịs ịs Lėọn, ṭhė Vịṙgịn Wịẓạṙḍ Kịng, ạnḍ sọ∴ ṭhė ọnly wạy wė knọw ṭọ ṭạkė hịs pọwėṙ ịs nọṭ ṙėạlly ạ gọọḍ ọpṭịọn. CCT: You could ALWAYS ask... CTC: Wė'ṙė sėėkịng ạn ạlṭėṙnạṭịvė. CCT: Leon wasn't a BAD person, was it? I ASSUME from the other humans we was OVERLY and ANNOYINGLY nice. CTC: Sọ fạṙ hė ịs wėlcọmịng. CTC: I mạy hạvė lėfṭ sọmėṭhịng ọuṭ ṭhạṭ cọulḍ ḃė usėful ṭọ yọu, Bạlịsh. CAA: Yeah, Leon was a little weird, but he was nice. Doir was his best friend, and knew him better than I did. CCT: PERHAPS Doir should be ASKED about it. What is the ISSUE, Meouet? CAA: But when I talked to him he seemed pretty okay. CTC: Jạck ạṭṭėmpṭėḍ, I ḃėlịėvė, ṭọ kịll hịm ḃy ạgịng hịm. Whịch ịs họw hė cạmė ịnṭọ hịs pọwėṙs. I'm nọṭ suṙė họw yọu cạn usė ṭhịs ịnfọṙmạṭịọn, ḃuṭ knọwịng họw Jạck's nạmė wạs uṭṭėṙėḍ ạṙọunḍ ṭhė ṭọwėṙ, I fėėl lịkė ạny ịnfọṙmạṭịọn ịs gọọḍ ịnfọṙmạṭịọn. CTC: Ṭọ mė ịṭ sėėms hė mạḍė ạn ėṙṙọṙ. CTC: Oṙ ṭhịs ịs pạṙṭ ọf ạn ọvėṙṙėạchịng plạn. CTC: Wė'll sėė. CCT: It SOUNDS like Jackie just didn't KNOW that would HAPPEN. By the DEPTHS, I wouldn't. CCT: The question if Jackie is going to FINISH the job? CAA: It's reassuring when Jack doesn't know something though. It means he's got blind spots. CCT: Fair ENOUGH. I'm more CURIOUS about my inquiry than that FLUFF, but morale is always SOMETHING to think about. CAA: There's probably no way to be certain, but I would think if he wanted Leon dead, and could pull it off, Leon would already be dead. CAA: His powers must be really impressive if he was able to save himself from Jack with them. CCT: Then WHY isn't he? Leon STANDS as a clear determination of SOMEONE who has bested Jackie, at least for NOW. Like you SAID, he could be a BEACON. CTC: Wėll, ạnḍ ṭhạṭ's whạṭ lėạḍs mė ṭọ ḃėlịėvė ṭhėṙė ịs ạnọṭhėṙ wạy fọṙ hịm ṭọ pạss ọn hịs pọwėṙ. CCT: How SO? We may want to have him KEEP his powers, after ALL. CTC: I hạḍ nọṭ cọnsịḍėṙėḍ ịṭ. Iṭ ịs Lėọn's wịsh ṭọ pạss ọn hịs pọwėṙ. CAA: Balish has a point. If he passes on his powers, Jack might be able to kill him. CAA: And even if he doesn't, he might start targetting whoever gets those powers, before they can learn how to use them well enough to thwart him. CTC: Ṭhạṭ's ṭṙuė. I wịll ḃṙịng ṭhịs up ṭọ Sėṙịạḍ, ạs shė sėėms ṭọ ḃė ṭhė cuṙṙėnṭ cạnḍịḍạṭė∴ CCT: Seriad DOES? Why? CCT: I mean, she SEEMS smart ENOUGH, but lacts tact and forethought. CTC: Iṭ ịs sọmėṭhịng ṭhạṭ sọṙṭ ọf∴ ḍėvėlọpėḍ. I ḃėlịėvė hėṙ ịnṭėṙėsṭ ịn mạgịc hạs sọmėṭhịng ṭọ ḍọ wịṭh ịṭ. CAA: -_- Magic never comes without a cost. I speak from experience here. CTC: I wịll mạkė suṙė ṭọ pạss ṭhạṭ ọn∴ CCT: Magic is FAKE bullshit. YOU are using power from OTHERWORLDLY tentaclebeasts. I would ASK to find out how this "magic" works. CTC: Họw ịs yọuṙ wọṙlḍ, Bạlịsh? CCT: SANDY. CAA: Okay, how's your world, Sandy? CCT: Shut up Sami. CAA: =P CCT: The Consorts of our LAND seem to have some kind of CULT that is directly AGAINST Maenam. CAA: Oh, no! Is Maenam okay? CCT: It SEEMS the royalty is a YOUNG rug, being INFLUENCED by some ADVISOR. Maenam is FINE, she's not letting it GET to her. Not that she has told ME at least. CCT: Oh, I should MENTION they are flying RUGS or something, so not TERRIBLY difficult to MANAGE, especially with ME on the team. CAA: Oh, wow! Like in Aladdin or something? CCT: ... CCT: What? CTC: I'm unfạmịlịạṙ∴ CCT: WELL, we have taken SOLACE in an oasis AWAY from the main city, connected to a FOUNTAIN within it my a GRATE, although the current may NOT allow us to re-enter the city in that WAY. CTC: Is ṭhịs Mạėnạm's Lạnḍ? CAA: Oh, right, you guys wouldn't know that one. Okay, so it's this story about a little street urchin in a desert city who finds a magic lamp with a genie inside, and also he gets a flying carpet. CAA: There's a lot more to it than that, but I mean that's what I'm thinking of when I'm hearing what you're talking about, Balish. CCT: ... CCT: THANK you for the unrelated STORY. CCT: Yes, this is Maenam's LAND, Meouet. CTC: I ạpọlọgịẓė ịf I'm ṙėshạṙịng ṭhịs ịn ạn unsạfė ėnvịṙọnmėnṭ, ḃuṭ pėṙhạps ịṭ's ṙėlạṭėḍ ṭọ hėṙ pạsṭ. I ḍọn'ṭ knọw ṭọọ much ọf ṭhė sịṭuạṭịọn wịṭh ṭhė ṙugs∴ Buṭ whạṭ yọu'vė ṭọlḍ mė wạs ṭhạṭ shė ḍịḍ nọṭ wạnṭ ṭọ ịnhėṙịṭ ṭhạṭ sọṙṭ ọf pọwėṙ ạnḍ ṙėspọnsịḃịlịṭy. Mạyḃė hėṙ gọạl ịs ṭọ lėạṙn sọmėṭhịng ạḃọuṭ ịṭ. CAA: What's wrong, Meouet? Is your computer shorting out with all that water around it? CAA: You had an episode like that when I talked to you earlier, too. CCT: No KIDDING, that was STRANGE... CTC: Sọṙṙy. I nėėḍ ṭọ kėėp ịṭ shọṙṭ. CTC: My ạpọlọgịės. CCT: Okay, then BREAK if UP, if you would. CTC: Bạsėḍ ọn sọmė pėṙsọnạl ịnfọṙmạṭịọn ạḃọuṭ hėṙ ḃạckgṙọunḍ, I shọulḍ pṙọḃạḃly nọṭ ṙėpėạṭ∴ CTC: Pėṙhạps hėṙ pạsṭ hạs ạ LOṬ ṭọ ḍọ ạḃọuṭ ṭhịs Lạnḍ ạnḍ shė musṭ ṭạkė chạṙgė ṙạṭhėṙ ṭhạn∴ ėṙ∴ ṭhė ọppọsịṭė. CCT: PERHAPS, I feel it has MORE to do with convincing the townspeople she is NOT some bloodthirsty WITCH. CCT: I'll PROVIDE updates as they HAPPEN. CAA: Oh, dear. CAA: I hope they don't try to burn her or anything. CCT: They are RUGS. CAA: Although I guess if they tried to throw her in the pond she would be okay. CCT: I am a Breath PLAYER. CCT: WORST comes to WORST I can sweep them into the DESERT. CTC: I hạḍ fọṙgọṭṭėn yọu wėṙė ạ ḃṙėạṭh plạyėṙ CCT: I THOUGHT I mentioned. PERHAPS it would be a good idea to GO OVER everyone's CLASS and ASPECT. CCT: But that can wait for a PRIVATE conversation. CTC: Ėvėnṭuạlly, ịṭ wịll ḃė usėful. CAA: Do you know all the humans, then, Balish? I think I told Meouet already. CCT: YES, I saw almost EVERY entery in the BEGINNING. CAA: You paid attention for all of that? Even when you didn't know who most of us were? CCT: Of COURSE. I was going to either FIGHT or TEAM UP with them. CCT: Well, that is ALL for Maenam's WORLD. I have NO NEWS on the denizen, or WHERE it may LURK, but I BELIEVE the city is the key. CAA: Oh! Actually, I do know some stuff about the denizen for our world, but I don't know if it would be super helpful for you guys are not. CTC: Ah∴ CTC: Anyṭhịng ịs gọọḍ CCT: This IS to share INFORMATION, is it not? CAA: Okay. Well we rescued one of the fools trapped in amber here, and he told us that once all the fools are free, they would be able to tell us where the Denizen would be. CCT: Fools? CCT: Like JESTERS? CAA: Yeah. Pretty much. CAA: This is the Land of Amber and Fools. CCT: I wouldn't TRUST them, but it SEEMS like you don't have much of an OPTION, if those are the ONLY consorts. CAA: Well, there are also these giant bees. CAA: I think they might be consorts too somehow. CCT: Hm... WELL, going along with the PLANET NAMES, I believe the, BEES, was it? The BEES may be a BETTER BET to trust. CAA: Actually, now that I think about it, the Fool said that our imps have been trying to assimilate the jesters to capture some sort of "power of the ancient lost trickster race" that dwells in the fools' veins or something. CCT: In the land of Airships and Aether, THOSE were simply PARTS of the world, with Octopi CONSORTS. CCT: That's, uh, ENLIGHTENING. Not REALLY, just confusing. CAA: Yeah. It sounded pretty silly to me too. CCT: Say, Meouet, have you SEEN any consort TADPOLES? CTC: I hạvė sėėn nọnė. Ṭhọugh wịṭh ṭhė plạcė ḃėịng ėnchạnṭėḍ, I cạn'ṭ sạy fọṙ suṙė whėṭhėṙ ṭhė mėṙpėọplė wėṙė ọncė ṭạḍpọlės ọṙ nọṭ. CTC: Iṭ's hạṙḍ ṭọ guėss ịn ṭhịs sịṭuạṭịọn. CCT: Hm... CCT: KEEP your eyes OPEN, but Sami, I would warn AGAINST trusting the FOOLS. CCT: Just... the LIKE is untrustworthy. CAA: Well....Beau actually prototyped one of them to her sprite. CCT: Of COURSE she did... CAA: He's annoying, but I don't think he's up to anything more evil than throwing pies in peoples' faces. CTC: Aṙėn'ṭ mọṙė pṙọṭọṭypės gọịng ṭọ ḃė ḍạngėṙọus? CAA: ...and hitting on other people's girlfriends. CAA: Maybe, but the sprites are our guides to these places, Meouet. And if you don't prototype them twice, they're not able to talk to you and tell you what they know. CTC: Ah. CCT: Did you prototype it AFTER encountering the imps? CAA: Yeah. CCT: Have you seen them SINCE? CAA: No, not yet. CAA: But you know, come to think of it, none of the sprites on Katie's world had any traits of the Greathorn. CAA: And I haven't seen any here, either. CCT: Oh? CCT: WELL then that MAY be the fact, I SUPPOSE. CAA: Yeah. Maybe only the first prototype counts? CCT: HOPEFULLY. CAA: Sorry, I meant none of the IMPS on Katie's world had any traits of the Greathorn. CAA: Those first ones we fought did seem to have some Libby traits though. Until Katie did whatever those shenanigans were. CCT: I FIGURED. Well, I BELIEVE that would be ALL then. Try and get in TOUCH with the bee-things as WELL, they should be ANOTHER VEIWPOINT at the very LEAST. CAA: Yeah. We'll try to do that, once we figure out how to fight our way through any imps we might encounter on the way. CAA: We'll have to make it to that big city to talk to the bees, I think. CAA: But yeah. Good luck, both of you. CTC: Gọọḍ luck ṭọ yọu ạs wėll. CAA: Let's do this again in a week with any new information we get. CCT: THANK you. Try to keep your TEAMS alive. CTC: Aḃsọluṭėly. CCT: I'll talk to you BOTH soon. Meouet, I'll take my LEAVE, Sami, I'll see you AROUND. CCT: This was a GOOD IDEA, both of you. CTC: Of cọuṙsė ịṭ wạs.